meme_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyannyancosplay
Summary Nyannyancosplay (Also known as "Kat") is a ironic meme in 2018 and is a regular TikTok user. As her name entails, she likes to do TikToks while in cosplay, She became famous as a meme for doing a TikTok video, She's a cosplayer known for creating lip dub videos on the video-sharing application TikTok. In October 2018, Nyannyancosplay gained much notoreity online for a video in which she lip syncs a portion of the diss track "Mia Khalifa" by iLOVEFRIDAY. A minor meme related to this was people wondering whether or not Kat was a trap (A man pretending to be female). This ended up being not true, and she is indeed female. After a while, "Hit or Miss" also became big with Ironic TikTok users, sparking people to make duets with people using the song while doing various things, as well as people making parody versions of the song, such as user @horizonseclipse's version, where he sings the song badly with a bad filter, and adds a line to the end saying "and he gon' eat my ass like pizza". Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Kat, Nyannyancosplay Age: 20 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: Human, TikTok User, Cosplayer, Dancer, Member of Ironic Memes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery (Has a gun.), Enhanced Gunmanship, Disguise Mastery (Able to changed cosplays whenever she wants to take one.), Cuteness Inducement, Broadway Force, Sound Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Shown as here.), Aim Dodging, Social Influencing (Shown to forcing everyone to do hit or miss challenge.), Space Rock Manipulation (Can create purple comets.), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Void Manipulation (As see here.), Duplication (Shown as here.), Light Vision (Can manipulate her eye that's only one of Sans eye.), Gravity Manipulation, Body Manipulation (Can shown to have big tits.), Curse Manipulation (As shown here.), Corruption (Types 3), Transformation (Can transform into Ultra Instinct.), Shapeshifting (Able to turn into a demon and here.) and Absorption (Can take any characters into herself and adapt their characteristics.), Summoning (Usually Ricardo Milos.), Has the powers of Sans Attack Potency: Universal+ Level to Low Multiversal+ Level (Should've been comparable to Ricardo Milos thus she shouldn't considered to be a god, and Comparable to Chara.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can kept up with Ricardo Milos and Chara.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ to Low Multiversal+ Durability: Universal+ Level to Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Shown to be not tiring when she did dances for 10 hours.) Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Apparently to broken her heart when someone called her a trap. Others Standard Equipment: a Gun, Two Pink Spirit Sticks, and Random Cosplays. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dancers Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Void Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners